


I know what I want now

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: DTR, F/M, celebrity romance, define the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: A rather clumsy question on the red carpet makes Shannon start thinking about where he wants his relationship to go.





	

_”So how long do you think your thing with Shannon is going to last?”_  
Sophia looked a little thrown and her mouth hung open for a little before a polite smile graced her lips.  
_“I don’t know, how long do you think it will take you to be a real reporter?”_  
The reporter looked like she’d swallowed a lemon and it was with her usual grace Sophia continued her walk down the red carpet.  
The rude question had made Shannon’s blood run cold. How long were they going to last? How was that even a question?  
They’d been together for like 3 years… Well, they’d met 3 years ago, started sleeping together 2 years ago and “officially” started dating 6 months ago. It wasn’t exactly official and it hadn’t really been dating, they’d just been caught and decided to stop hiding their rendezvous. Their relationship had mostly been physical but they appreciated each other’s company.  
Well, actually Shannon really enjoyed her company, maybe even loved it.  
Just the thought of Sophia not being in his life was heartbreaking and he'd just realized he didn't know what he'd do should she decide to end it.  
How long will it last?  
Shannon found the question chilling. What if Sophia had asked herself the same thing and was just waiting for the day he decided she wasn't worth it anymore? The idea was terrifying.  
Had he gone one day without seeing her or talking to her since they came back from tour? He didn't think he had.  
He didn't know why this was such a shock to him, of course he cared about her but when had it turned into this feeling of not wanting to be away from her?  
He watched the camera pan over the red carpet and his eyes were drawn to the pale goddess in the flowy green dress, she looked so beautiful he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.  
He picked up his phone and typed up a message, feeling a smile grow on his face as he sent it.

 

Sophia kicked off her heels with a groan of relief, after-parties were fun but her feet always hated her for them. She stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for bed and it wasn't until she was laying under the fluffy covers that she checked her phone.  
Nothing much had happened, some notifications on Twitter and Instagram, and a text from Shannon. She smiled when she opened it, hoping it wasn't a booty call 'cause she would be of little use to him right now, and her smile grew into a full grin when she read the content.

 _“Hey, Soph. Watching the premiere right now and you look drop dead gorgeous. How do you feel about brunch tomorrow at Cheebo? I've missed you like crazy.”  
_ “I've missed you too. I would have loved to have you by my side tonight.” She wrote back. “Brunch sounds great! Meet you there at 11?”  
Figuring he was already asleep she put the phone on the nightstand and had just about drifted into sleep when it vibrated to life.  
 _“11 is good! And I would have loved to be there. <3 Good night.”_

Sophia grinned and did what she did every night when he texted her before bed; she kissed the phone and rolled over, thinking about how much she wanted this relationship to evolve.


End file.
